warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormmist
Stormmist is a current warrior in StarClan. Personality Stormmist is very caring and kind, always looking out for other cats. She is fairly calm but when she gets to her breaking point she is will get very furious. When she grieves, she will grieve for a while and not talk to many cats and will take a bit to get back to normal. History Stormkit was born to Silverfrost and Longtail in WolfClan with one other littermate, Creekkit. The she-kit was always eager to explore the camp with her sister who was more rambunctious than her even. Their parents were very loving and providing, always making sure the sisters weren't causing to much trouble. Stormkit was very attached to her father, Longtail, more than her mother while Creekkit loved Silverfrost more. When Silverkit and Creekkit were made apprentices, their father died in a border skirmish between their clan and WaveClan. Silverpaw was devastated about her father's death and fell into hard times. She was failing her apprenticeship and was almost held back a moon. But then she took a liking to Ravenheart. He cheered her up when she was down and taught her better the her own mentor. She soon fell in love with him and got out of her depressed state, taking on the name Stormmist. Stormmist soon found out she was expecting kits and was thrilled. She gave birth a half moon early to three kittens, Silverkit, Cloudkit, and Stealthkit. She took good care of them and tried to make sure they loved their father. But Cloudkit began to drift away and threatened kk leave the clan because her father banished one of her friends. Stealthkit was taken by the Burning Empire in a kit raid and Stormmist was grief filled. She stopped eating and was miserable. But this phase lasted a short while and she got better. She was overjoyed when her two remaining kits became apprentices but was saddnedd as she remembered her missing son. Stormmist was once again threw into a state of depression when the Burning Empire attacked the clans, her missing son, Stealth, killing Cloudpaw and taking a life from Ravenstar. Stormmist ran out of the territory with the intention of ending her life. When Ravenstar went after her though, she confessed she was expecting kits again and decided to keep her life. She gave birth to Longlit and Mistykit two moons later. She was thrilled to see that Longkit looked exactly like her dead father. When Moosefoot attacked Shellfeather, Stormmist was terrified and shepared her kits and the others into the nursery and then guarded it from the fight. Owner Stormmist was owned by Blue. Theme Song Quotes "To bad. It is." - Stormmist being teasing. "Never better. Wolffang, hurry up." - Stormmist in pain. "You shouldn't have pushed her in the first place! You're a mother, you should know better than to push around a kit!" - Stormmist yelling at Mistyfur. "You two are the rudest cats I've ever met! Mistyfur, you're daughter just broke her jaw and you aren't even worried! Banish her, Ravenstar." - Stormmist in a burst of anger. "She is a traitor to the clan because she left as well. We don't take kindly to traitors." - Stormmist referring to Mistyfur. "Ravenstar, please stop pressing on my stomach. You'll hurt the kits." - Stormmist to Ravenstar. "I'll stay alive. For you and the kits." - Stormmist to Ravenstar. Trivia Stormmist has suffered from depression in the past. Category:StarClan Category:Warriors